Dart
by Fei Rana
Summary: Dart's Story, How the other Dragoons died, and what he is doing now.


Dart yawns slightly. He had been travelling all damn night. He was low on supplies, and he realized suddenly that he couldn't go much longer without stopping. "Damn Lister." He curses silently, and sighs, coming to a halt. He looks around, and notices a bar, going by the name of Deep Midnight. He had heard about this place before. Alot of rapists travelled here, although he had also heard that they had excellent rooms. That was enough to get him inside. He was sick of sleeping in a damn sleeping bag. Looking back over his shoulder, he notices Quan, a giant red dragon, lying down, yawning himself. "Get out of here and go do some hunting. Drop by in the morning, we'll leave bright and early." He watches Quan fly off, and scratching his chest, and checking to make sure his sword, and dragoon spirit were present, he nods, and enters. He is greeted upon entry, and he smiles, liking the hospitality already. "Good Evening." He nods, then moves, and seats himself at the bar. Looking to the bartender, he says "I would like some ale. Alot of it. Also, do you have any idea where I can resupply for a long trip?" He pays the man for the drink, then tips him for providing him with the location of a good supplier. His mind begins to trace back....back to what had kept him alive this long......the wingly's magic was potent. He looks at his gauntlet, and notices the blue aura only he can see. His mind goes back, and he remembers.......  
  
  
~FlashBack~  
"FINAL BURST!" Dart screams out, as his wings transform into jetting flames, and the dome of fire appears in front of him. His target was a black dragon, evil radiating off of him. It flies towards him, then violently hurls black flames at him. Dart's dome of flames easily broke the attack, and placing his sword behind the dome of flames, he dashes forth, the dome moving with him. As he hits the dragon with it, he rips right through, the dragon bursting apart, and getting out the on the other end, a giant hole is stuck through the dragon, letting dart see the way he came, the trail of flames across the sky burning momentarily before dying out, as the dome vanishes. Two giant lines of flames suddenly rip through, forming an X shape, and rips through the dragon, trailing on th same path Dart was on, and rips the dragon to shreds, causing the pieces to fall to the ground. Heaving a sigh of relief, he flies down, and landing gently, the all too familiar red glow surrounds him, and as he reappears, he is in human form again. He coughs lightly, ripping a tooth that had lodged itself into his armor out, checking the small wound that is had caused. Seeing nothing serious, he wraps it, and gives a satisfied grin. Pulling his armor off, he puts it on the ground, glad to be rid of the extra weight.   
"DART!! Where have you been? You missed both meetings!" Dart looks up as Shana arrives on a horse, the rest of the dragoons close behind. Dart greets them all in turn, laughing as Kongol walks up with them, each massive step keeping pace with those of the horses. "Kongol thinks Dart was in another fight." Kongol looks him over, and Dart nods, smiling at the gargantuan's ease in picking out the fact that blood was in the air. The remains of the black dragon sat nearby, and Haschel gives it a look, then looking at Dart, he laughs. "If only your mother could see you now!! Your a machine Dart. How many have you done in today?" Albert looks skeptical, and says "Dart is not a machine. He is just a warrior who doesn't know how to quit, even when there are important tactics meetings planned, and he doesn't show up!" Dart gives him the death glare, and standing, he puts his hand on his sword. He had to deal with over seven dragons that day, he was tired, and was in no mood to be insulted by Albert, whom in his eyes, was far beneath him in power, and heart. "What would a politician know about fighting? All you ever want to do is talk Albert. If not for me, and my "no-quitting attitude", half the damn country would be ruined or taken by these spawns of evil. What happened to the old days when we used to have dragons whom weren't just out to wipe out our race? I don't have to take anything from you, so shut the hell up." The others walked over, and a huge argument began. In the end however, only Rose and Kongol stood on his side in the matter. Meru was just dancing around, so no one even bothered including her opinion. Shaking his head, Dart just steps away from the group, and gets on his horse, stroking it's maine. He starts riding off, and vanishes into the sunlit sky, having no intention of listening to anymore nonsense....  
~End FlashBack~  
  
Dart looks up as the bartender tops his drink off, and nods a thank you. Pulling out some money, the bartender quickly shakes his head, and says quietly, "The lady at the end of the bar said it's on her." Dart looks over, and sees a woman sitting there, in a long blue dress, with dark brown hair. He smiles to her slightly, and she walks over. "Hello, I'm Sarah. What's your name hero?" Dart looks at her slightly, then letting out a chuckle, says quietly, "I'm Dart, it's a pleasure." She sits, uninvited by him, and he gets a little uncomfortable feeling. "What are you doing in this place Dart? Looking for some action?" She smiles at him, then slides slowly into his lap, and looks at him, before kissing him full on the lips. Dart at this point just blinks, and stands, dumping her rather roughly on the ground. He pulls her to her feet, then walks away from her, moving to a corner of the inn, alone. She looks at him with venom in her eyes, then shrugs, and walks off. The bartender walks over, and gives him another glass of ale, and says "Never seen a man dump a woman out of his lap so fast...are you G-", and he is cut off by Dart. "No, I'm not. I just hold true to the old code, where women shouldn't be treated as sex tools." The bartender nods, and gives him the drink, then says quietly, "Your drinks and room are on the house for the rest of your stay, please, make yourself at home." He walks away, Dart in shock. Dart slowly sips his ale this time, eyes drifting back to his gauntlet, and the times that followed...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Dart!??" Looking over his shoulder, he sees Shana galloping up to him, and slows as she gets beside his horse. "Dart, why are you like this so much? Your constantly picking fights with everyone, with no thought of your well-being or theirs. What happened to you?" Dart stopped his horse dead in his tracks, and his jaw dropped open looking at her. Quickly regaining his composure, he transforms, and flies into the night sky, and home to his den with the red dragons. He woke up early the next morning, and taking a wash in the stream, Kenny walks over, and sets his meal by the water. "You have another assignment Sir Dart. There have been reports of something, that looks like a dragon, but is in fact nearly three times the size of the biggest one. They ask that you go out there for recon only sir....shall I prepare your sword and armor?" Dart looks at Kenny, and roars with laughter. "You know me well Kennet. Yes, but first, help yourself to some of that food, your skin and bones, you need to eat more." Kenny nods. He was really a skin and bones kind of guy. He was fourteen, appointed to Dart as a squire. Dart liked him. He was alot like himself, and he found this funny, and comforting in a way. As soon as Kenny left to get his armor and sword, he pulled himself out of the water, and throwing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt on, he sits and eats what's left of his meal. "Sir Dart, your equipment is ready, and Flame is set to go on your word!" Kenny walks back, holding the reins to him. Flame was given his name when Dart had saved him from a fire at a barn. The horse was so stubborn, it just wouldn't stop following him, so Dart finally took it as his own. Hopping on, he smiles warmly to Kenny, then rides off. Getting to Mlin pass, he looks and groans as the other dragoons are also present. "What are you guys doing here?" They look at him, then in unison, as if they had been rehearsing it, they suddenly shout out, "Making sure you don't get yourself killed!"  
They rode into the village, looking around. It was torn. They went to the dragon slayer , looking around for more information. They stopped in shocked horror at the gates. There was nothing left. A little girl running by looks up, as Meru asks, "HEY!!! WHAT HAPPENED!??" The little girl quickly replies, "Dey got in twoble, mean dwagon came and beated them up." She then runs off, leaving the dragoons in awe. It was hard to believe one dragon could wipe out an entire division of expert dragon slayers. They then rode into the village, and looked around, getting a feel for the terrain. Finally stopping, they found an inn, and entered, and payed for their rooms. It was fairly nice. A table with eight chairs sat in the middle of the room, the beds on either side of the room. They sat at the table, even the hyper Mery calmed by what they had seen at the slayer's barracks. "What.....what could have done this?" Albert looks up, asking the question that all of them had on their minds. No one answered. In fact, most of them went to bed right afterwards. Dart sighs slightly, sitting up, and Alber moves to a seat beside him, Kongol kneeling in the rather low room for him. Albert gently reaches over, and puts a hand on Dart's shoulder. "Forgive me for the way I spoke with you Dart. I know you are the cause of the accomplishments in this land, for you actions, and the brains not to speak like us 'Politicians'. I beg for your forgiveness my friend." Looking at Albert, and seeing the sincerity in his eyes, he couldn't help but give a little chuckle, and clasp the arm on his shoulder. "Your forgiven. Besides, your not so bad. Hell, if I didn't like you, I'd kill you, because I reaallly hate politicians." Albert and him both give a laugh, Kongol joining on it too. Letting go of his arm, Dart turns, and looks up at Kongol, and says laughing, "You need to drink some coffee. Maybe that will make you a little shorter." Kongol starts to laugh too, when a roar is heard from outside, which shakes the very foundations of the inn. Dart and Albert are up instantly, and before they can make a move for the door, Kngol busts through the wall of the inn. Dart and Albert glance at each other, and run out the hole, as the others begin to wake from the roar. Kongol let's out a cry, saying, "Inn hurt me, I hurt it!!!" It was a shame that that was the last thing Kongol said to him.....  
~End FlashBack~  
  
Dart calls himself back to reality as a woman runs across the room in tears, and out the door. He looks for the source, and sees a man walking away, and he shakes his head. The bartender walks up, bringing him another drink. Dart accepts it gratefully. He immediately starts drinking the ale back, his head as clear as when he had drunk the first one. His dragoon powers had evolved over the ages. He now could summon the powers and stay in the form. He also had the ability of keeping his health outside of the dragoon form too. Not to mention the ability to fully manipulate any form of fire he so desired. He also had a few new spells in his repetoire. His fights had kept him busy, no doubt about that. But he had still managed to spend some time mastering his skills, and honing his powers to bend to his will. He was now an almost perfect dragoon. Few other things he could learn, yet he strived still to learn what he could not, anything to give him that extra edge in combat. He had even given up living his actual life for this training. But he had good cause. Then next time his friends needed him, he would be ready to help them. The next time, none of them would have to die....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Dart grabs his armor and sword off Flame. With the help of Albert, he put it on, and then put the crystal in the socket at his chest. The others had been smart enough to wear their armor to bed, though the only ones outside so far were Dart, Kongol, and Albert. Finally, they found the source of the roars. A dragon sat on the mountain top, roaring down. But this was no ordinary dragon. It was at least three times the size of any Dart had ever seen. It had purple claws, and a huge blade-tipped tail. It's mouth was lined with razor-sharp teeth which had an almost green hue to them. Looking to make sure that Albert and Kongol were ready, Dart runs towards the mountain, the other two close behind, and trasforms, the light envelopping his body as he leaps up, flying towards the beast, Albert following close behind, while the massive gargantuan began to fall back from their speed. The dragon leaps at them, wings opening into the length of at least five football fields each, and it flew towards them. It slashes violently at Dart with it's claws, but flipping in mid air, it fell harmlessly by, while Dart flew towards it's face, and slashes along it, spilling blood. Albert then moved in, and stabbed into it with his spear, connecting with it's front claw, then the both of them pulled out quickly. The dragon swung it's tail, aiming for a deadly slash across Alber's chest, but him and Dart moved aside, and the tail fell between them, huge lines forming across it as Dart holds his sword out, and Albert his spear, letting the tail run on the blades. Kongol flew in then, then with a mighty swing, knocked the bladed-tip of the tail right off, before flying into formation with Dart and Albert. As the dragon sweeps towards them, snapping his maw open and shut, the smaller more agile dragoons all began precise movements to dodge. Dart flew under the beast, Kongol and Albert both going a diagonal direction up, forming, splitting like a Y would. Stabbing up hard, Dart holds his sword in as it penetrates the dragon's thick hide, and holds it, causing the dragon to rip himself open. Albert performed a similar movement, then flapped back, away from the dragon, and a giant bird made of leaves and green mist appeared on top of his wings, before flying forth and hammering into the dragon, causing it to scream in pain. Kongol used his massive axe to strike it's knee, producing a huge bleeding mark on the massive limb. Then the others arrived. Meru suddenly pops up in front of the dragon, and hammers into it's throat with her mace, causing nearly no damagae, but surprising it nonetheless, in time for an arrow to fly into it's giant eye, causing it to blink closed. Rose appears on top of it, and buries her sword in it's skull, then rips, some of the flesh flying off, then moving aside quickly, a thunderbolt strikes down into the open wound, causing it to howl in pain, as Haschel's hands glow a purple color. Flying to the side, Dart charges for a final burst, when out of nowhere, a giant claw came, and before he could react, raked across his body, cutting the dragoon armor deeply, blood spurting out of Dart's mouth, as he falls and hits the ground like a sack of bricks. Shana instantly flies down, as the rest of the dragoons begin to fight the giant dragon again. Shana casted a light healing spell on him, and then seeing that the wounds were far beyond it, she hid Dart in some bushes. She looked in surprise as Dart tried to sit up, and she said to him silently, "Stay here Dart.....Let us carry on the fight....Too bad you couldn't love me like I have you all these years, or I would kiss you." Dart coughs up some more blood, and then says quietly in a hushed voice, "Hurry up and win......" Words he would regret for the rest of his life, as he fell back unconscious. He awoke two days later, in a house, and an old woman walked over, and nodded over him as he looked up. "Your friends did not make it through that horrible battle.....You are the last of the dragoons." Dart's jaw dropped. He stared in shock, as the woman hands him six dragoon crystals, and then his grief takes over, and the tears stream down his face. The woman turned, and the fact she was a wingly was revealed, as the transparent wings came into view. "Where am I?" "In the forest of the winglies Darty...." He looks over, and sees the one....the one who had liked Rose so much....He tried desperately, but could not think of anything. She shakes her head, and says quietly, "We took out your memory of all of the wingly peoples and places. I'm sorry, but we did not want you turning on us for this. Winglies are blamed for everything. But this time, it was a dragon who caused the death and destruction. Are you feeling a little better Dart? Is there anything I can do?" Dart looks down for a long time at the crystals of his friends, then hides them in compartments on his armor, and looks up. "Make me immortal!"  
~End FlashBack~  
  
Two hundred thousand years......So long had he been around hunting Lister. He looks around the tavern again, and drinks at his ale. He aches everywhere, the battle with Lister from a week ago still leaving it's marks. Thankfully they were covered by his armor. Drinking more, he looks at the tavern, noting no one very special, his eyes too unfocused to see much right now. He drinks it deeply, and then looks up, asking for a room key. The bartender quickly came back, and handed him a key. "It's not much, but it's free. Have a nice night." Nodding in thanks, he stands up, and walks up the stairs, his sword dragging along the way. He was too tired to carry it right. Crawling inside the room, he walks forwards, and closing the door behind him, he falls on the bed, exhaustion, and the grief of his memories striking him taking over. He sleeps, having his nightmares of the horrific night that took everything away from him.  
  
  
==HEY YO! I am Dart....I am going to be telling his side of all this anyways. Note: All of this follows the same Copy Rights as Amai-chan's story. Hope ya enjoyed, god knows I enjoyed killing that wuss Albert. I had three paragraphs just for him, but then I saved you all the time. Why'd they have to go and kill Lavitz? Now HE was cool. Anyways Ciao.  
  
*runs over to Amai-Chan*== 


End file.
